Glee Girls Need to Stick Together
by Legally Positive
Summary: The night after Sectionals Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes sit in the auditorium talking about the ups and downs of the past few years. Idea came from watching My Life Would Suck Without You with the three girls hugging


"Can you believe it? I mean six months ago we started with the three of us, Artie, and Kurt trying to make a decent performance," Rachel said as she, Mercedes, and Tina sat on the stage drinking slushies. Rachel was drinking grape, Mercedes was trying the orange flavor, and Tina was classic with raspberry. "Now, we have 3 cheerios and 5 football players, if you count Kurt, and we have won Sectionals."

"Yeah, but had our fair share of drama," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, Baby-gate '09, you getting your heart broken five times-" Tina got cut off.

"You got dumped five times?" Mercedes smirked looking Rachel right in the eyes. "Who else other than Puck and Finn?"

"Finn did it three times and Noah did it once, and there was this other guy," Rachel started.

"Come on Rach, you can tell us," Mercedes coaxed.

"Okay, there was this guy named Tyler and he was really sweet. For four years it was real until it happened."

"You dated a boy for four years and we didn't know it?" asked Mercedes. "What happened?"

"He was killed in a car accident. He was driving home to my house when some drunk idiot drove into him head-on at 100 miles per hour. The night of his funeral his parents came up to me and showed me something. They pull a small box out of their pockets and they told me Tyler was going to propose that night in my bedroom."

"That's so sad Rachel," Mercedes said looking down at the floor three feet below her.

"But the thing that got to me was this happened a few nights before Invitationals. What I said in there was real, but I also thought I should do it for Tyler. It may not have looked like it, but I was crying the whole time during Somebody to Love. It felt like I was singing my heart out to Tyler in Heaven."

"I thought your eyes were a little red after the show," Mercedes commented.

"I just can't believe that it all happened, but I've managed to change my sadness into spirit for the best. Mercedes, have you ever been dumped?"

"One time. This boy Mitchell couldn't stay with me because his Dad's job got transferred to Iowa."

"I was dumped one time," Tina said quietly.

"Who dumped you Tina? Whoever it was I will cut him!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It was Artie, about a month ago. I told him about my fake stutter and he blew me off."

"I never thought he'd be that hard," Rachel said.

"He got over it, but we never got back together."

"I say we make a toast to being single," said Mercedes.

"And to being the original girls!" Rachel piped up.

"Cheers!" The three girls rejoiced.

"I don't know what I could have done without you guys. I mean before all this glee stuff I was considering suicide because of how much pain I got," Rachel thought aloud.

"Why Rach?" Tina asked full of concern. "You have a lot going for you."

"It wasn't the same as now. When I was in middle school at least once a day someone would tell me I wasn't worth anything. I tried to make friends, but nobody would accept me. Then one afternoon I took my razor in the bathroom preparing to die. Then my older brother Ben walked in the house. I told him everything and he was the only one who knew I almost committed."

"You've had a tough life Rachel. I never thought you would think about committing suicide," Tina said.

"Things are lot better now even with all the drama. I mean all of us have been through a lot."

"Yeah, but we made it though," Mercedes said. "We've survived Quinn carrying a baby, and Finn and Puck beating each other up."

"We even survived not having you perform with us because you had stomach flu," Tina said looking Rachel in the eyes.

"We survived broken hearts. We had our good moments too," Rachel said.

"Like how you got Liza to open up and we got her and Jake into glee. And that lead to us getting Haley and Aaron," Tina said to Rachel.

"Or how you made me realise I was stealing spotlight," Rachel said looking to Mercedes and Tina's eyes.

"Or how you got some money to get us ink for the sheet music," Mercedes said looking into Tina's eyes.

"Let's make a pact to be best friends forever," Rachel said putting her hand out in front of the other two girls.

"Glee girls need to stick together," Tina said sticking her hand on top over Rachel's.

"Always," Mercedes said finishing the pact.

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all had there good and bad moments, but from there on they would be best friends forever.


End file.
